


(｡•́︿•̀｡)

by esidesu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Love Triangles, Multi, No Homo, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu
Summary: Gundham, Sonia, and Souda just cuddling and everything's okay. I didn't know what to title this oof ://
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	(｡•́︿•̀｡)

Gundham lounged on the plush bed, the red comforter strewn over his lower half. He was undressed, revealing dark tattoos across his shoulders. He closed his eyes and hummed quietly. 

“I know that tune!” Sonia exclaimed. Gundham looked up as she walked into the dim room. His lips curled into a sleepy smile. She crawled onto the bed, her hands planted to the sides of Gundham’s head. She caught his lips in a long kiss. Her long blonde hair tickled Gundham’s neck as she leaned over him. He kissed her cheek as she pulled away, his lipstick lingering on her porcelain skin. 

“My, gorgeous she-cat,” he muttered, “how may I indulge you?” She smiled and wiped away the lipstick on her cheek. 

“Hold me,” she whispered. Gundham wrapped his hand around her neck and tangled his fingers in her long blonde hair, pulling her in to kiss her cheek once more. He extended his arm over the pillows and she laid beside him. She snuggled up to him and draped her arm across his chest. Being so close to him was comforting. At first she found it strange that she found comfort in someone as, well, strange as him. But now as she laid with his arm around her shoulders she felt truly warm. Silence fell over them like a fresh snow, softly settling over the room. This snow was soon disturbed by the crackle of footsteps. 

“O-oh I’m sorry, I’ll come back later,” a familiar voice stuttered through the veil of quiet. Sonia looked to the doorway. Souda stood frozen before turning to leave. 

“Souda, baby, come here,” she called. He turned on his heel and raised a brow. 

“Yes, Miss Sonia?” He sidled over to the bed, peering cautiously at Gundham. The other boy simply glanced back at him and closed his eyes. 

“Come lay with me.” He swallowed the lump in his throat. Sonia adjusted so she simply laid next to Gundham and patted her lap. Souda hesitantly crawled onto the bed and curled up beside her. He rested his head in her lap and she softly caressed his cheek. His face warmed up as she twined her fingers in his fuchsia hair. Souda carefully wrapped his hand around her thigh, his touch soft and nervous. She simply brushed his cheek in response. He felt warm with her touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any of these characters oof but I hope you liked it :3


End file.
